freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Missing Children Incident/@comment-190.80.106.91-20141215000251
In 1983, there were 5 kids who would always steal food from Freddy Fazzbears pizzeria. The owner hired a night guard named Charles. Charles was a young man still going through college. Charles was hired to keep the kids out. For a year, it worked. While he worked, he made to metal doors that will slide up and down. The owner thought it was very clever. One night, Charles was getting into his office when he heard his boss complaining about chuck e cheese. Charles volunteered to make 5 animatronics. The next night, he brought metals and stuff to make his animatronics. He finished them, but only the exoskeleton part. He was do tired he didn't bother putting on the empty suits. So he went home. What Charles forgot to do was lock the metal doors. When he came back that night, he found some of the animatronics were missing arms and legs. He checked the cameras and found out that the 5 kids stole them. Charles remembered seeing them in the dining hall, he checked if they were still there, they were. Charles thought "Just some arms and legs....". Charles dressed up as the animatronic "Yellow Bear" (aka golden Freddy) and lured the kids to the storage room. He locked the door behind them. Then he took out the knife. One by one, he killed them even the 8 year old girl. Not even a scream was heard by them. But, the second oldest child escaped when no one was looking. Charles turn and threw the knife at his head. The boy dropped dead. His sister the 8 year old, dying, watched as her brother died. Then Charles cut the arms and legs of the children and put wires and metal in them. He cleaned the floor so there was no evidence. He put the extra body parts in the suits of the animatronics. No one found out. A week later the police came, the found no evidence and left. In the year of 1987, the police came back because of complaints that a foul odor and blood were leaking out of the suits. A young girl told a police man that foxy smelled funny. She took him to foxy and pointed to the animatronic. Foxy bugged out and moved wildly. Then he stopped, look at the girl, and took her front lobe of her brain out. She did survive, but foxy was taken to Charles to find out what happened. The police also investigated why foxy did it. Until they opened the suit... The owner threw up of what he saw. He saw the rotting head of a young teenage boy. With a big gap in his back of the head. He was the second oldest.After This they checked the suits and found 3 boys one in foxy and freddy and bonnie and a girl in chica.When police investigated the Parts/Service Room Where the murder took place Charles Knife was found and Police confisticated it as Evidence And FBI Took samples of blood from Charles knife and the blood from the gash DNA Testing proved the blood was from the boy and There was blood all around the room and F.B.I Again took samples of them and they matched the other children killed. That was enough Evidence To convict Charles.The Owner Gasped Regretting He ever Hired Charles Knowing what he now did. In court The Only Witness Was the fifth child which luckily survived but before he could appear in court He mysteriously Died.Charles Was sentenced To Life In Prison For First Degree Murder.When Mike is hired The Childrens souls Not Knowing Mike is not the murderer They confuse Him And PG as the murderer after they kill PG when they see mike They think Charles Survived And then Every Night Wanting Vengeance They try to kill Mike. I kinda added some more Kinda gory imagination scenes to try to make the story a bit more intresting